bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebacean
Hailing from the Senna system on the worlds of Sabia and Senocydes, the Sebaceans have become the spacers of their sector. Appearing as humans, the Sebaceans share very much the same physiology with their Human counterparts. It is thought that Sebaceans may be distant relatives to the Corellians who began exploring the galaxy ages ago. The only difference between Humans and Sebaceans is the Sebacean inability to resist high temperatures and a inability to learn how to use the Force. Sebaceans have a very strict code of society. They value actions and achievements over all else. Their view is that of showing how strong an individual is by the accomplishments the individual is able to achieve. This is especially true within the Sebacean military. Most government officials and individuals ranking high in Sebacean society are former military leaders with distinguished records of victory and conquest. The Sebacean way is that “only the strong survive.” Sebaceans consider themselves to be evolution’s final step, which has led to a biased school of thought that any species which is not Human in appearance is inferior. For this reason, many species have found themselves subjugated and enslaved under Sebacean rule. Sebaceans do recognize the usefulness of abilities in other species though, and will often offer a place serving within their society to lighten slaving policies. If the species is found to have any military application, the Sebaceans will enlist that species into the military for service. Most of the Sebacean military might comes from other species used as shock troops and brute force. Although Sebaceans can not use the Force by conventional means, they do carry a deep respect towards any Force-sensitive person they encounter. In the religious beliefs of the Sebaceans, a person able to sense and use the Force has been blessed by the goddess Hadia as a prophet. Sebaceans also regard fighting prowess and strength as a highly prized gift. History The Sebaceans trace their roots back to journey through the void of space made by their ancestors. The travelers spent years and years drifting through space. At the end of the voyage, the travelers found Sabia and Senocydes, the twin jewels that became the home of the Consortium. Over many years, the Sebaceans diligently worked to harness these new worlds and make them into homeworlds for all their people. Within the first 1000 years, the Sebaceans began exploring the area of space surrounding their worlds. It was during this time that encounters with the Inelis and the Vaxasarian. Over another 1000 years, the Sebaceans were embroiled in fierce conflict with both species before the Sebaceans achieved victory over both. The Inelis were first to surrender and were quickly enslaved by the victors. The Inelis were then used to assist in the decimation of the Vaxasarians. Almost to the point of extinction, the Vaxasarians bowed to the Sebaceans and were enslaved like the Inelis. The Blurans were the next species that the Sebaceans encountered, which quickly fell to the might of the Sebaceans, Inedis, and Vaxasarians forces. The last race to be encountered and subjugated by the Sebaceans were the Dracuans. Only 3 races were encountered later, which resisted subjugation by the Sebaceans: The Rakeen and Jenn, and the Delvians. At some point in their history, Sebaceans were capable of touching and manipulating the Force, just as any other Force-user in the galaxy. Within their first 1000 years in the Senna system, a conflict within the Sebacean people occurred when one of the Force-sensitive individuals was seduced by the Darkside and rose up against the other Force-users. A great battle took place on one of the moons of Senocyde, where a great battle took place, with the Force used as the primary weapon. When the Darksider was slain, he unleashed a backlash through the Force that effectively neutralized it in the area. From that time forward, all lifeforms on Sabia and Senocyde had their midichlorians severely stunted to the point that generations later, individuals are still unable to touch the Force. This has it’s benefits too, though, as Force-based attacks on Sebaceans are extremely difficult to pull off, if not impossible. The Sebaceans have focused on utilizing the abilities of their subjugated races to enhance their society, militarily, medically, and technologically. Instead of being dependent on cybernetics or technology to fix biological wounds or defects, Sebacean facilities simple treat the problem through regrowth processes or stem-cell therapy. This allows for a much purer individual in the eyes of the Sebaceans. Sebaceans rule themselves and their subjugated worlds through a council formed by individuals who were high-ranking military officers. The council is overseen by the Lord Marshall, usually an individual with a very rich, victorious military record. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space; extremely advanced in some areas. Government: Council Home Planet or System: Sabia and Senocydes Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D+1/4D+1 STR 2D+2/4D+2 TECHNICAL 2D/4D Story Factors: Heat Intolerance: Sebaceans are adversely affected by extreme heat or temperature spikes higher than to what they are accustom to. For the first hour, a Sebacean must make a Moderate stamina skill check or the character will be treated as wounded. The condition worsens one wound level for each additional hour that the character is exposed to the heat after the first roll fails. The difficulty of the stamina check increases one level for each hour when the after a failed stamina check. Once the character reaches the wound level of mortally wounded, the character slips into a coma-like state, but will not die. After the character is revived, they suffer -2D to all actions and checks for 2D days. Non-Force Sensitivity: Sebaceans do not possess enough midi-chlorians within their biology to allow them to be Force-sensitive. Due to this, Sebaceans greatly respect any force-sensitive they may encounter. One advantage they do gain is a greater resistance to force-based attacks against them. Sebaceans roll double their Perception to resist any related Force attacks. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 to 2 meters Lifespan: 186 standard years Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species